


A Wakandan Wedding

by TeyrianTimelord



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Wakanda, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War, Steve and Natasha get married, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean at worlds end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeyrianTimelord/pseuds/TeyrianTimelord
Summary: "Natasha, will you marry me?""I don't think now's the best time!""Now may be the only time."If this is the day the Avengers die, Steve wants to die as Natasha's husband.A rewrite of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's wedding... but for Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff during the Battle of Wakanda.





	A Wakandan Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt I filled for "if Steve and Natasha got married but canon, like if it happened in the MCU under the Russos and Feige."
> 
> And I may have had waaaaaaay too much fun writing it. Enjoy!

_ Where are you? Where are you?  _ Steve thought frantically, his eyes scanning the torrid battlefield. He’d been in firefights before, but this was a completely different beast. It was bigger than the war and HYDRA, bigger than New York and the Chitauri, it was an overwhelming bloodiness without a name and without a face. If someone told him the creatures descending on them now were demons fresh from hell, he’d believe them. He had never fought something so senseless and feelingless, but right now he wasn’t worried about himself… he needed to find Natasha.  _ Where are you? Where are you? _

 

“Widow, do you copy? Does anyone have eyes on Widow?” he finally shouted into his coms as one of the aliens threw itself toward him. 

 

Just as he sliced through its chest with the tip of Shuri’s shield, a familiar voice rang in his ear, “I copy, Steve.”

 

“I need you on my position as soon as possible,” he replied, spinning around with just enough time to kick another creature away before it bit at his foot. 

 

In a matter of moments, she was there, swinging her batons both wildly and precisely with a fire in her eyes that burned with a ferocity for survival. She was there, and he knew she’d always be there to fight beside him, to watch his back. At least, as long as it ‘always’ lasted.

 

“Natasha!” he called across the few yards that separated them. “Natasha, will you marry me?” 

 

Despite the chaos raging around them, she stopped dead in her tracks for just the few seconds she could grasp amongst the raging carnage, and in those few seconds everything seemed to stand still… like everything else faded away for just a breath. 

 

“I don’t think now is the best time,” she answered bluntly, sweeping over to taze another monster launching toward Steve. 

 

Steve allowed himself the risk of taking one of her hands in his. 

 

“Now may be the only time. I love you, Nat, and I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?”

 

And then he saw something on her that he hadn’t seen in a long time:

 

A smile.

 

“Thor!” she shouted into her earpiece. “Marry us!” 

 

A chorus of shock and exasperation from their teammates cut loose on the radio.

 

“Really, right now? You guys want to do this now?” Sam groaned from overhead. 

 

“I’m a little busy at the moment,” Thor responded as he landed a few feet away, electrocuting a dozen aliens in the process. 

 

“Thor, now!” Steve ordered. 

 

The creatures were beginning to thin out as the full force of the Avengers and Wakanda resisted them, but they still just kept coming and coming and coming.  _ Blood to spare…   _ This was a risk. It was stupid. It was a waste of precious time and energy, but as he looked back over at Natasha fighting for her life -for  _ his  _ life- he knew he couldn’t wait. Not again. 

 

“Fine,” Thor finally conceded. “Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today to battle the invasion of the mad Titan and marry these two Avengers.” 

 

Steve felt blood spatter the side of his face and looked over to see Bucky gunning down a pack that had been veering dangerously close to them. 

 

“You really think I was gonna miss your wedding?” he deadpanned without stopping his rapid fire. 

 

Steve nodded appreciatively before turning back to Natasha. 

 

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova,” he started. “Do you take me to be your husband?” 

 

“I do!” she said back with a touch of lightness in her voice as she launched herself off a nearby rock to hit two monsters that tried to converge on her at the same time. “Steven Rogers, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, and health being the less likely?” 

 

He felt the corners of his lips begin to twitch into a smile. This battle would mean everything, from the fate of themselves, to the fate of Wakanda, to the fate of the world, to the fate of all life as they knew it. He… everyone… had spent so much time fighting, giving their all to protecting the world. Before he went under the ice, he always thought that one day after the war, he and Peggy would have a traditionally ceremony in the Catholic church where his father married his mother. She’d wear a white dress and they’d make their vows in a quiet hall. But everything was different now, and in a strange way, this almost seemed like the way things were supposed to be. 

 

“I do.” 

 

“Then by the power vested in me as the King of Asgard, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Thor roared, and threw Stormbreaker in an arching circle around them. “You may kiss.”

 

Just as Natasha took a few steps forward to reach Steve, a second wave crashed over the stream along the barrier, hitting the lines at full force. Nat whipped out her electrocutor launchers just in time to stun a few of the creatures so Steve could finish the job and Bucky had a clear line of sight to mow down some of the reinforcements behind them.

 

“You may kiss,” Thor repeated, but this time a few of the aliens had leapt into the air for an attack from above, barely giving them time to duck out of the way before they crashed into the center of the defenses. 

 

Finally, Thor rolled his eyes and lifted his axe as high above his head as his arm would allow. All the hair on Steve’s neck stood on end as the air around him electrified, and he saw the god of thunder’s eyes become completely overcome with vibrant silver. With a booming battle cry, the Asgardian brought down Stormbreaker with such a force of power and lightning that every attacker within a 50 foot radius dropped dead on the spot, and when he loosed the axe from his grip, it flew to knock out the remaining ones even further back. 

 

“Just kiss already!” 

 

Steve immediately jumped on the brief window Thor had given them to grab Natasha’s arm and pull her to his side. She swiftly holstered her weapons just fast enough to weave one hand through his hair and the other on his shoulder, and crashed her lips against his. He closed his eyes, knowing his teammates had their perimeter, and surrendered completely to the flood of adrenaline and endorphins that seemed to flow from Natasha’s body into his own. They were running on fumes and desperation and sheer force of will, but this was enough to both revitalize and give him a piece of serenity he never knew he could have. It was the slightest hope, the hint of reassurance, that if they died today, it still wouldn’t be the end. He wished they could stay there forever, but Nat had the good sense to pull away so they had a few moments to look into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Mrs. Rogers,” he whispered, resting on of his hands on her cheek. 

 

She smirked and once again unsheathed her batons. 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff,” she stated matter of factly, before once more throwing herself back into the fray. 


End file.
